1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode display differs from a liquid crystal display in that it does not require a separate light source, and has relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, as the organic light emitting diode display involves high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a short response time, it is spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic appliances.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.